


Travel Necessities

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 06:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waya's a bit of a last minute packer, but it's not totally his fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Travel Necessities

**Author's Note:**

> Written originally for flonnebonne for the DW Hikago Comm's Hikago Day drabble thing. I just realized that I forgot to archive this, so here you go. A little implied potential for Ko/Hikaru, but nothing major. Also, for reference- [Lost Woods](http://youtu.be/Y-I_Y9agnUc), which is Waya's ringtone, and the little [victory noise](http://youtu.be/MlrFixkakaA) Waya make when he finds his phone. :P

"Fuck!" Waya said, running from the bedroom to the bathroom, stayed there for a moment, then ran back. A second later, he ran out again, this time to the living room where Isumi was sitting.

"Waya, what are you-"

"Where's my ipod?"

Isumi blinked at him, then took it off the coffee table in front of him. "You mean the one you dug out last week?"

"Yes. Thank you. You're a lifesaver," Waya said, giving Isumi a quick kiss before grabbing the ipod and running back into the bedroom with it.

"I told you that you should've packed ahead of time!" Isumi called.

Waya poked his head out of the bedroom to stare at him. "Yeah, well, somebody was being all naked and distracting last night, so whose fault is it really?"

Isumi blushed. "I meant before last night."

"Uh-huh," Waya responded, disappearing again. He came out into the living room with a duffel bag a few moments later.

"You have everything?"

"I think so."

"Plane tickets and money at least? You can figure out anything else when you get there."

Waya pulled an envelope out of one of his several pants pockets. "Got it covered."

Isumi smiled. "Nervous or excited?"

"A little of both. Leaving Japan is... weird."

"You'll be fine. And you'll do great."

"As long as I can keep Shindou from killing Ko Yeongha, we'll be good. Actually... that means he's out of the running and Shindou's in jail, so I have a better shot. Maybe I should just let them go at each other."

Isumi smiled. "I think that might have unintended consequences."

"...yeah, you're right. Shindou would probably whine at me till I helped him get rid of the body and stuff. Bad idea."

It wasn't what Isumi had meant of course, but he laughed and didn't correct him. "Something like that. You'll be fine. Just focus."

"Thanks," Waya grinned. "I'll call you when I get there."

At that, he reached into another pocket for something and then frowned and checked another pocket, and another. "Shit."

"What's missing?"

"Would you call my cell?"

"...you realize that your phone won't work in Korea, right?"

"That's not the point," Waya huffed.

Isumi rolled his eyes, but dialed Waya's number. Immediately he heard Waya's ringtone, which was basically permanently set to some Zelda song or other. Currently it was something Waya had told him was "Lost Woods," though it was muffled. Waya immediately sprung into action, trying to find the device by sound, inevitably ending up at the couch that Isumi was sitting on. He spent several minutes digging through the cushions before he raised his arm, phone in hand.

"Doo doo doo doo~" Waya chirped, which Isumi recognized from listening to his boyfriend play video games for waaaaaay too long.

He rolled his eyes. "You're a dork."

"Yeah, well, you love me anyway," Waya grinned. He put the phone back into a pocket and sat on Isumi's thighs. "I've gotta go. I'll be back in a week."

"I'll be here."

Waya kissed him, and even though it was probably supposed to be short and sweet, it very quickly started to turn more heated. Isumi was tempted to let it, but he knew he couldn't.

"We don't have time," he breathed.

"But-"

"In a week."

Waya groaned and bit Isumi's bottom lip just hard enough to hurt. "You're so paying for this later."

"I look forward to it. Now go. Good luck."

Waya got up and grabbed his bag. "Okay. See you," he said and left the apartment, finally. Isumi looked at the clock. Waya would make it, but it was probably going to be close. He was probably more nervous than he was letting on, with all of the procrastinating.

It was then that he saw the envelope sitting on the coffee table, and two seconds after Isumi had picked it up, Waya burst back into the apartment. He grabbed the envelope out of Isumi's hand.

"Thanks. Lifesaver. Love you. Bye!" he said quickly, gave Isumi one last peck on the lips, and disappeared out the door again.

Isumi smiled. "Love you too."


End file.
